Book of Genesis
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Post DC. As Genesis searches for answers regarding the fates of those he knew before being taken to Deepground, inevitably he crosses paths with a certain blonde swordsman. Steel will clash and blood shall spill but can the two find common ground?


**All rights reserved to the creators of the Final Fantasy trilogy and all the characters/places therein. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book of Genesis<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber"<em>

_ -LOVELESS Act IV_

The world had changed during his slumber, thought Genesis, perhaps too greatly to even be recognized by one such as himself.

After his awakening Genesis had thought that he would have to face down Shin-Ra again, simply because he was certain they still wanted him dead. He was wrong. Shin-Ra was no more and the entire city of Midgar lay in ruins, crumbling away. It would seem that his so called "brother" had been telling him the truth about the state of the world. Not that it mattered; Weiss was in stasis for the time being in some remote laboratory that once belonged to Hollander. So, he tasked himself with discovering the truth behind the incidents that led to Shinra's demise and the current state of events. But more importantly he wanted to discover what had become of Zack and the unfortunate cadet traveling with him. He knew that Angeal was dead and if he remembered correctly so was Sephiroth, but he wasn't certain. SOLIDERs 1st Class had a hard time dying and staying dead.

As it turned out there was little known about Zack but Cloud Strife's story was a little different. The listless teenager he had once sought so desperately was the hero of the Planet. With his legendary Buster sword he had vanquished the Nightmare not once, but twice, and saved the world from total destruction. He also discovered a cure to the Geostigma and healed the Planet. Some had the grace to admit he didn't do it alone but with the aid of his friends from the former terrorist group AVALANCHE. And most recently there was his role in the battle against Deepground alongside the WRO. Unsatisfied with the stories he heard Genesis had continued to scour the Planet. He visited local pubs and listened to the drunken stories of people who claimed to know the heroes personally and recounted the adventures they had been on with them. Most of these accounts, Genesis found, were either too embellished or altogether inaccurate but he got the general idea of all that had occurred from the Reactor bombings to the fall of Meteor.

He quickly began to realize that the only stories out there were about Cloud Strife and his merry band of friends. It was becoming more than a little irksome; some even had the audacity to claim that Strife was a SOLIDER 1st Class. Such an idea was ludicrous. Still a part of him was relieved the boy had survived and even prospered since he had last seen him.

Most irritating of all, though, was the infamy Sephiroth had gained. Genesis felt no animosity toward Sephiroth for the atrocities he had committed. He even sympathized with his situation having experienced something similar. Nonetheless Sephiroth had ingrained himself into the Planet's memory; he would never be forgotten even if he was only remembered as the Nightmare. He felt a little ashamed of his jealousy, but old habits die hard and his need to outshine Sephiroth was one of them. He knew Angeal would scold him for such thoughts were he still alive and Sephiroth would look on trying not to appear amused or smug.

Desperate for some real information Genesis began searching places like Gongaga, Nibelheim, and the ruins of Midgar for answers about Zack and Angeal.

Despite Shin-Ra's disbandment, Nibelheim positively reeked of their presence and Genesis found he wasn't comfortable remaining there. He did stop by the Shinra mansion in hopes of discovering more about Sephiroth and needless to say he wasn't pleased with what he found concerning Project S. He left hurriedly as guilt built up in his throat like bile; he was partly to blame for Sephiroth's suffering and descent into madness. If it were not for his instigation Sephiroth would never have…It was his fault. All of it.

Gongaga was no better than Nibelheim as far as information gathering was concerned. He had hoped that he would find Zack's parents there (Angeal once mentioned Zack's hometown to him) but apparently most of the townsfolk left after the Geostigma hit.

All that remained was Midgar.

Standing atop the Shin-Ra Tower, Genesis closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The air was all wrong, it was too clean and his nose didn't sting with Mako as it used to. It just smelled like dust, decay, and faintly of…water? And flowers? Shaking his head Genesis gazed around dejectedly. What Might brought to its knees! Even now nature was beginning to reclaim this pinnacle of humanity. The best and the worst humans had to offer had resided in this city, he thought. Now it was merely a husk, a shell of what it once was. Placing a crimson leathered hand on the wall beside him he spoke softly,

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."

He meant it as both a prayer and a farewell of sorts.

Not too long ago, he had searched high and low inside the Shin-Ra Tower, but found nothing that he didn't already know. All records had either been destroyed or taken. It was as if Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley didn't exist. It would also seem that the Sephiroth he knew no longer existed either. No one remembered the hero he once was, he would always and forever be known as the Nightmare, merely Jenova's puppet. Goddess, it made him sick! Once again his throat closed as the bile of remorse rose and threatened to overtake him. It was dishonorable, no unforgivable, that such great heroes should fade from memory. As if they were of no consequence at all!

Zack the puppy, a true hero if he ever saw one…gone.

Angeal, his best friend and his unwanted moral compass… gone.

Sephiroth, his rival, the embodiment of his aspirations, and his friend…gone.

Even if he was born a monster, an unwanted burden on his parents, Angeal and Sephiroth were his brothers-at-arms and Zack was the man responsible for saving his life in more ways than one. They meant the world to him. And now he would never be able to make amends for all the suffering he caused them.

Only the poor cadet Cloud Strife remained, but he was part of this new world, not the old one in which it was becoming apparent he should have perished in too. He had come to the conclusion, though, that he had survived in order to protect this Planet. The Goddess Minerva had not forsaken him yet. There was still work to be done as he told Weiss.

He lightly tapped his forehead and activated his wing. He launched himself into the air and allowed himself to glide down the side of the Tower till he touched down. Genesis smiled cockily to himself. His flying skills were as impressive as ever and he never ceased to amaze himself with this fact. Raising his nose to the air he noted the aroma of sweet smelling flowers was much stronger. For lack of anything better to do he followed the scent.

He strutted (as if he could do anything less in _his _city) through the ruins quite a way until he reached what was left of Sector 5. There stood an old abandoned church. Its doors were thrown open as if to welcome any who might pass by. A little to the left of the entrance stood a sign commissioned by the WRO. It notified all who entered about the restrictions on the use of the water and the severe punishment given to any who tried to make a profit from it and so forth. Genesis lost interest the moment he read the word _water_.

So this was the Ancient's church huh? And the sight of the miraculous water that cured the Geostigma it would seem.

The church itself was in bad shape, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the water, the flowers, and the sword that lay beyond it. For a moment the significance of the sword didn't register with him, he was struck by the picturesque scene before him and the purity of the air. He hadn't felt such a peaceful presence since meeting the Goddess. But then his eyes trained on the sword and the beauty surrounding it faded out of focus. It looked brand new, the Buster sword that is, Angeal would have been happy about that. He could barely breathe around the lump that had formed in his throat and chest. Taking slow measured steps he stood at the water's edge and gazed at the sword.

_Are you here then Angeal? And you too Zack, have you come to rest here? This place is truly a gift of the Goddess; it is only right that true Heroes should find their eternal peace here._

Looking around once again Genesis felt emotions swelling and swelling inside him with each detail he noticed. The water was as clear as the eyes of the Goddess herself. The yellow and cream hues of the flowers matched her hair and skin to perfection. The might of the Buster sword towering above them all belied her strength and grace. Humility, sorrow, and heart-wrenching guilt broke like a tidal wave within his conscience. Outwardly he showed no sign of this, save a single tear which was dashed away as quickly as it had come.

Fists clenched, Genesis raised his eyes to the crumbling roof of the church. He blinked rapidly to dispel the remainders of his weakness. Honestly what would Sephiroth say if he were here to see him in such a state? Undoubtedly he would chuckle and then proceed to give him a lecture on the proper way to behave as a SOLIDER. He found himself smirking in spite of himself and lowered his gaze to the Buster sword.

Squaring his shoulders, Genesis drew his rapier (and for effect/flair) threw it in the air, caught it, and swung it twice before driving it through the floorboards of the church. As ceremoniously as possible he knelt on one knee and bowed his head before the Buster sword as though kneeling before an alter. He remained thus for a few minutes before raising his head. Genesis grinned, it was the first time he had done so in a long time, and addressed the sword,

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." It was a solemn promise.

More quietly he spoke to them personally, "Angeal, Zack, if what I believe to be true is so… then you have both joined the Lifestream by now."

"I know how you loved this sword, 'Geal, and I know the Puppy wouldn't dare leave it unattended so if he were still alive." He chuckled mirthlessly as memories of the two of them flashed before his eyes.

"Someday I shall see you both again. May you both be at peace and forgive this tormented soul for all the wrongdoings he has committed against you." Standing now, Genesis drew his beloved rapier up through wooden floorboards and sheathed it.

"When I join you, judge me at your leisure, I deserve nothing less."

For now, he decided, he would return to Banora and then seek out the remaining employees of Shin-Ra. He had heard reports that Tseng was still alive and working for them. No doubt he would have the whole story behind Zack's apparent death and the defeat of his former employers. He had also heard that President Shinra's brat was still alive and kicking. What was his name? Ronald? Rufus? He couldn't remember. Briefly his mind toyed with exacting vengeance on President Shinra's legacy, but found that he couldn't entertain such thoughts on hallowed ground. But Goddess help the man if he had anything to do with Zack's death. Though one could say he was a reformed man, Genesis would not tolerate the continued existence of a living soul who harmed his friends in any way.

Distantly he heard the rumble of a motorcycle drawing closer. Not wishing a confrontation with whomever it was, Genesis stalked down the aisle. As he reached the doorway he turned back, facing pool and the sword. Smiling without any real humor he whispered,

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

In a flurry of black feathers, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Cloud needed some space.<p>

Whether by happy coincidence or the universe was out to get him, all of the members of his former party happened to be in Edge at the same time. Naturally Tifa was delighted and arranged for a get together at the 7th Heaven. Marlene and Denzel were equally as pleased and Marlene worked herself into such a state of excitement over her Father's visit that she zipped about the house laughing uncontrollably while forcing Denzel to stand sentinel with her. Cloud was happy too though he felt a little awkward about the impending conversation with Barret.

He was, of course, referring to Barret's insistence that he finally pop the question. After all, as Barret was so kind to point out, he and Tifa had been living together for the past two years, they were raising two kids together, and he had been in love with her since childhood. All of them were valid arguments in Cloud's opinion, but he was scared to death of the possibilities. If she said no things might become uncomfortable between them. He didn't want to leave her or the kids ever again. He loved Tifa, more so now that his mind was clear of Zack's memories, and he loved Denzel and Marlene. They were his family. Cloud didn't know if he had it in him to ask such a potentially dangerous question.

So when Tifa asked him to run down to Aerith's church for some fresh flowers, he practically kissed her in gratitude. This made him blush furiously as he exited the 7th Heaven. Fenrir roared to life beneath him and he set out still ducking his head in embarrassment.

Edge passed him by in a colorless blur as he headed down the familiar route to the Sector 5 church. He thought about Tifa the entire time; her porcelain skin, her silky hair, and her soulful burgundy eyes. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and the strongest person he had ever known. Why on earth _hadn't_ he asked her to marry him? He knew Zack and Aerith wanted him to be happy. His mouth crooked upward ever so slightly as he imagined how they would react to his predicament.

Aerith would smile and tease him playfully before firmly suggesting he act soon before Tifa found someone else.

Zack, doubtless, would pull him into a headlock and threaten to hold him hostage until he promised to marry Tifa while giving him numerous and useless tips about women.

The thought of the two of them warmed him.

Turning his attention back to the road he managed to swerve just in time before missing Aerith's church altogether. He turned off the engine and set the brakes while he removed his goggles. Out of the corner of his eye Cloud briefly saw a flash a red before it disappeared. He glanced sharply at the spot and nothing was there. Wary, his Mako colored gaze scanned the heavens and the surrounding buildings for any sign of suspicious activity. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and dismounted, but his posture didn't relax and his fingers twitched in anticipation of drawing his sword, First Tsurugi. Crossing the awning into the church, Cloud froze. Someone had been there recently. And it was not a refugee seeking Aerith's water. No, this person smelled heavily of Mako.

Cautiously striding forward, his arm half raised to First Tsurugi's handle, Cloud scanned his surroundings carefully. There were large scuff marks up and down the aisle and it looked as though someone stabbed the floorboards near the water's edge. Bending down he observed the mark left behind. Judging from its size and shape it was an unfamiliar blade. It was rather worrisome. He hadn't smelled this much Mako coming from a human since the Battle of Midgar several months back. Frowning he wondered if there were still survivors running around Midgar. If so he would have to inform Reeve. But there was something odd about this smell. It was…nostalgic. Cloud's frown deepened and he abruptly turned on his heel and headed back to Fenrir.

Flowers forgotten he revved up his bike and sped away from the church. Something about the familiarity of that smell unnerved him. As soon as he got back to the 7th Heaven he would drag Nanaki out by the collar if he had too and get a second opinion. Tifa would be worried and Cid and Barret might yell profanities at him, but something about this just wasn't right. He had a hunch that something unpleasant was about to take place and he would be dammed if it was another figure from his past come back to haunt him and his friends and family.

* * *

><p>Genesis's curiosity was piqued. The blonde figure that entered the Ancient's church seemed familiar. He half entertained the idea of turning back and peaking to see if his suspicions were correct. From what he had heard Strife lived in Edge and often visited the church which belonged to the Ancient. If this was so it was highly possible that the figure he had seen was indeed Cloud Strife. All thoughts of Banora and tracking the remainder of Shin-Ra vanished. Strife had been there first hand; surely he would know more about Zack and Angeal than anyone else! But it was risky. He had considered going to Strife early on when he realized the cadet was still alive before realizing he might not take too kindly to his presence. Genesis had no wish to antagonize the cadet, though he wouldn't mind a sparring session or two with the man who defeated his rival, and thought it best to leave him alone. But he had been searching for so long and now he had the opportunity to know the answers to all his questions. He <em>would<em> get his answers and if the cadet refused him, well, then he would get his chance to spar with the new Hero of the Planet.

The small smile that had adorned his features since leaving the church grew wider at the prospect of a fight. Goddess, but it had been too long since he last felt the thrill of battle! He could practically hear Angeal chiding him in his head. For once Genesis laughed aloud.

Shin-Ra Tower was coming into sight, the sun's rays peeking out from behind the metal monstrosity made it look even more hulking and decrepit. He would stay there for the time being until Strife found him. He thought about making it a little fun by leaving traces of his scent scattered about the city as doppelgangers, but decided against it. He was too impatient. In fact, if Strife hadn't found him by morning, he would simply take up residence in the church till he came back. With the taste of answers on his tongue he gave himself over to the sensations of flying.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R I apologize if there are errors in reference to the cannon storyline. Please alter me if there are any notable mistakes so that I may correct them. All rights reserved to the creators of Final Fantasy.<strong>


End file.
